Malgré elles
by Isaac Von Kampfer
Summary: Aurore et Lili sont sœurs, elles vivent une vie difficile mais tranquille. Mais un jour, leur chien va leur ramener une petite surprise, qui les entraînera dans la plus noire des conspirations.
1. Albion

Avant propos :

****Malgré elle est une fanfic que j'écris par pur plaisir, donc l'orthographe ou l'expression n'est pas forcément au top, vu que je ne la considère pas comme un exercice de style.

L'histoire sera centrée sur Aurore, et sa vie plutôt mouvementée au Rosenkreutz. Mais de nombreux autres personnages évolueront autour d'elle. Mais si vous aimez l'organisation criminelle, cette fic est faite pour vous ! (j'essaye de respecter au mieux le caractère de chacun des personnages, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.)

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !

ATTENTION : Elle n'est pas rating M pour rien, je vous aurais prévenu !

**Malgré elle**

1 – Premier chapitre :

« Aurore ! »

Je relevai vivement la tête, c'était la troisième fois en dix minutes que ma sœur me dérangeait, et je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête, surtout que j'essayais de me plonger dans un superbe bouquin historique qui retraçait l'histoire de l'Armageddon, quand bien même je doutais fortement que la moitié du livre soit vrai.

Ma petite sœur Lili me tira par le bras énergiquement. Je regardais sa petite bouille. Elle avait tout juste huit ans, des boucles blondes et des yeux ciels. Je fondis devant le tableau et me levais pour la suivre. Elle m'entraîna dans le jardin. Le crépuscule tombait déjà. Je frissonnai, une telle atmosphère me rappelai toujours la mort de mes parents. Ma petite sœur pointa un coin du jardin avec sa petite main en disant :

« Grande sœur, je jouais à la balle avec Karma, mais il ne revient pas quand je l'appelle ! J'ai peur grande sœur ! »

Je grimaçai. En fait, j'avais peur du noir. Peur du noir et tout ce qu'il représentait. Peur depuis le jour où mes parents sont morts, sous les crocs d'un vampire affamé, alors que Lili avait à peine un an.

Cette dernière me tira de mes pensées :

« Grande sœur ? Tu peux aller chercher Karma ? J'ai peur... » Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Je mis un genou à terre, la regarda dans les yeux en lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayée, et que j'allais ramener son petit chien. Elle se calma vite et me sourit. Je me relevai, mes yeux balayèrent le jardin transfiguré par l'obscurité. Je tentais de refouler au plus profond de moi ma peur irraisonnée. Comment pourrais-je protéger Lili en ayant peur du noir ? J'avais vingt deux ans quand même !

J'ordonnai à Lili de rester près de la maison, prit une lampe torche d'une main ferme, et m'aventurais dans le jardin. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, mais je me répétais sans cesse qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Le jardin état le même que le jour non ? Pourquoi changerait-il ? J'occultais du mieux que je pouvais les ombres mouvantes qui prenaient vie à la lumière de ma lampe de poche. Me concentrant sur ma tâche, j'appelais le chien d'une voix autoritaire :

« Karma ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Des buissons bougèrent à quelques mètres de moi, surprise, je poussai un juron quand je reconnu le fautif. Il vint me faire la fête comme si de rien n'était, et posa quelque chose de tout baveux à mes pieds.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as rapporté mon Karma ? »

Je pris la chose dans ma main, et l'inspecta avec ma lampe de poche. Une pierre ? Non, elle était transparente. Du Crystal ? Non, ca avait l'air très solide.

« On dirait vraiment un diamant ! C'est incroyable ! » Mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'étonnement.

.Je revins vers Lili avec ma trouvaille, heureuse d'avoir affronté la nuit, et d'avoir trouvé un tel trésor. Et surtout d'avoir retrouvé le chien…

« C'est rigolo ce truc… »

Lili tournait et retournait la pierre dans tous les sens.

« Elle est jolie. C'est quoi ? »

-Je l'ignore. On dirait un diamant. Répondis-je machinalement en croquant dans mon pain.

-Un vrai diamant ?! Wouha ! Trop bien ! »

Elle me tendit la pierre, et continua son repas, tandis que je réfléchissais à un moyen de revendre cette trouvaille à un bon prix.

« Grande sœur ? Reprit Lili après avoir finit son yaourt.

-Quoi ?

-On peut garder la pierre ?

-Je… heu, je pensais pouvoir la revendre.

-Non ! S'il te plait grande sœur ! Elle est si belle ! » Me pria Lili.

Je fis la moue. Depuis que nos parents n'étaient plus là, et malgré mon travail, on plongeait petit à petit dans la misère.

Je repris :

« Bon, très bien.

-Donne la moi Grande sœur ! » Ordonna Lili.

J'arquai un sourcil, pourquoi la voulait-elle tout d'un coup ? Elle avait si peur que ça que je la vende ? J'obtempérai et lui tendis. Elle afficha un grand sourire et la serra contre son cœur.

« Il est l'heure de te coucher Lili. »

Cinq jour s'étaient écoulés depuis. Je rentrais du travail. Mon salaire était bien maigre et suffisait tout juste, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je m'affalai comme un gros sac de patate sur le canapé à moitié dépareillé. Tout à coup, je sentis des petites mains se posées sur mes yeux :

« Devine qui c'est !

-Heu… Karma ?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en un rire enfantin.

-J'ai trouvé ! Lili ! »

Je me retournai et lui un bisou sur le front. Elle sourit et me tendit un petit paquet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Lili ?

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Mon cadeau d'an… »

Je mis quelques instants à me rappeler que nous étions le huit juin. Je pris le paquet de ses petites mains et le déballa.

« Hum… Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être…. Un collier de nouille ? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Tu n'es pas loin ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je vis un écrin qui contenait… Un magnifique collier ! Tout d'argent, sertit d'une pierre qui… Mais ! C'est la pierre que je lui avais donné !

Je m'alertai ! Comment a-t-elle pu obtenir une telle chose ?!

« Dit moi Lili, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas volé !

-Mais non grande sœur ! C'est le Vieux Maurice ! Celui qui me fait toujours de guili ou qui me lit des histoires quand tu n'es pas là… Tu sais, c'est un bijoutier à la retraite ! Il était très content de m'aider ! Il ma même donner des bonbons ! » Expliqua-t-elle avec entrain.

Je restais bouche-bé. C'était magnifique ! Je l'accrochai autour de mon cou. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas porté de bijou ? On avait vendu tous ceux de ma famille pour pouvoir garder la maison…

Je repris :

« Le vieux Maurice, il sait si c'est du diamant ?

-Non, il a dit que c'était pas ça, mais que c'était pas du crystal ni du verre, ni du plastique ! En fait, y sait pas ! »

Je restais un peu surprise, mais mis mes interrogations de cotés, je devais déjà remercier Lili comme il se devait ! Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

…..

« Comme elle est belle ! » S'exclamait Lili devant le journal que j'avais rapporté à la maison. D'habitude, je ne l'achetais jamais, mais ma petite sœur adorait Sainte Esther, celle qui sauva Istvan d'un terrible monstre. Lili dévorait la photo de première page des yeux, où l'on voyait la jeune sœur rousse crier sur un prêtre aux cheveux blancs. Puis, elle me réclamait de lui lire.

« Tu peux y arriver toi-même maintenant Lili ! Essaye au moins de lire le titre ! »

Elle plissa les yeux en tentant de déchiffrer les caractères.

« Sa…Sa…inte. Sa-Inte ?

-A-i-n-t se prononce 'un-te'.

-Donc Sainte ?

-Oui, continue.

-Sainte Es…ther ? Ah ! Sainte Esther arri…ve…. à Al…bion. Sainte Esther arrive à Albion ? Grande Sœur ! La Sainte vient chez nous ! Je veux la voir ! S'il te plait !

-Je pense qu'elle sera à Londres, c'est à trois heures d'ici tu sais !

-Aller… S'il te plait ! » Supplia de tout son cœur Lili.

Je ne pouvais absolument rien lui refuser ! Après tout, ca faisait tellement longtemps que je lui avais promit un voyage vers la capitale…

« Bon d'accord, mais le chien restera chez Maurice en attendant. »

Deux jours plus tard, j'allais voir mon patron pour lui demander une semaine de congé. Mais celui-ci rit à l'entente de la demande, et me tendit un papier.

« Justement Aurore, je n'avais plus besoin de vous. »

Mes yeux se posèrent avec horreur sur le papier que j'espérais ne jamais voir. J'étais licencié. Mon ex-patron rit dans sa barbe tout en me donnant une liasse de petits billets.

« Voilà pour ta paye, oust ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Bon bah… Tant pis… Pensais-je sur le chemin du retour, je trouverais bien un autre travail, il ne fallait pas s'en faire…

Lili se jeta dans mes bras à mon retour. Ses bouclettes blondes volaient au vent comme des papillons au printemps.

« J'ai finis ma valise grande sœur !

-Super ! Je prépare vite la mienne et on y va !

-Et ton travail ? Ton patron à été gentil ?

-Oui oui, il m'a accordé de très longues vacances ! » Répondis-je sur un ton parfaitement ironique. Mais Lili ne saisit pas le réel sens de la phrase et cria de joie.

Je la posai à terre, mis tous les vêtements nécessaires au périple dans ma valise, pris tous l'argent que j'avais, mon collier, enfilai de bonnes chaussures de marche, vérifiai une dernière fois la valise de Lili, pris des sandwichs, et fermai la maison à clef avant de déposer Karma chez le Vieux Maurice.

« Prête pour Londres Lili ?

-Ouais ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Je lui pris la main, et l'entrainais vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

« On est arrivés Lili, réveille toi. »

La petite se frotta les yeux et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Big Ben à travers la vitre sale de l'autobus miteux, qui nous transportait depuis bientôt trois heures et demi. Il s'arrêta enfin. Je traînais les valises dehors, Lili gambadant joyeusement derrière moi.

« C'est trop beau grande sœur !

-C'est vrai que c'est une ville magnifique. Aller, viens, un ami m'a conseillé un hôtel pas cher et pas trop mal situé. »

Lili tira sa valise à roulette avec entrain, s'émerveillant devant chaque pigeon qui croisait sa route. Quand à moi, j'évitai le maximum de crotte de chien, slalomant entre elles du mieux que je pouvais.

« Nous y voilà.

-Je commençais à avoir mal aux pieds… » Se plaignit la petit blonde.

L'hôtel se nommait « Chez Bertrand ». Je poussais Lili à l'intérieur. De la poussière virevoltait un peu partout, me donnant l'envie d'éternuer. Le gérant nous accueillit avec un maigre sourire. Chassant les ordures du comptoir d'une main, il nous invita à approcher. Il était pâle comme la lune, et n'était habillé que de noir. Il ressemblait vraiment à un croque mort…Il prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

« Une chambre avec deux lits, je suppose ?

-Exact. Répondis-je en me retenant d'éternuer.

-Oh ! Regarde Grande Sœur ! Une souris ! » S'exclama Lili avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'était un des hôtels le moins chers des environs… Heureusement que je n'avais pas peur des rongeurs, à force de les chasser à la maison, je m'y étais un peu habitué. L'aubergiste s'adressa à Lili :

« Que tu es jolie toi ! C'est rare de voir d'aussi belle blonde dans le coin ! Tu aimes les souris ? Tant mieux ! Car vous aurez un peu de compagnie dans votre chambre. »

Super…. Pensais-je intérieurement. Je sens que ce séjour n'allait pas être de tout repos.

L'aubergiste nous tendit la clef, et je montais à l'étage avec Lili… et une souris, que cette dernière tenait dans ses mains.

« Lili je suppose qu'il y en a suffisamment dans la chambre, inutile dans emmener une autre…

-Bah oui, mais elle aura pleins de copain comme ça !

-Au secours… » Soupirai-je.

La chambre était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, nous avions une salle de bain privée ! Pleine d'araignées d'accord m'enfin…

Je sortis un vieux torchon et un savon de ma valise, ouvrit grand la fenêtre, et me mit à tout nettoyer.

Une heure plus tard, l'endroit était beaucoup plus accueillant, et comme j'avais apporté nos propres draps de lit aux couleurs de l'été, la pièce était devenu bien plus accueillante.

« Grande sœur, j'ai faim… » Lâcha Lili tout en écrasant une dernière araignée.

Je sortis du fromage et du pain, et nous mangèrent ensemble, assises sur un des lits.

« Dit grande Sœur, c'est quand qu'on va se balader ?

-La nuit va tomber Lili, mais je te promets qu'on y va demain matin.

-Je veux voir la sainte. Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Nous la verrons, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je doutais de mes derniers mots. Cette sainte, elle devait être très célèbre, et devait bénéficier d'une garde rapprochée de premier ordre. Même si je me doutais bien qu'on ne pourrait pas lui parler, j'espèrerais que Lili pourrait l'apercevoir, même de loin.

Je touchai mon collier du bout des doigts, couchais Lili, éteignis la lumière, et m'assoupis à mon tour.

Le soleil était à son zénith. Lili portait une robe rouge à fleur et poursuivait les oiseaux sur le trottoir. Bien que nous n'étions pas dans un des quartiers les plus réputés, je trouvais cette ville vraiment belle, attachante.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon plan de Londres, tout en me demandant où nous aurions le plus de chance de croiser la Sainte. Je rejoignis Lili qui m'attendait pour traverser la route. Elle me prit la main, tendis que je regardais à droite et à gauche, pas de calèche… Mais une berline noire s'avançait vers nous.

« Grande Sœur ! Tu as vu la voiture ! Elle est belle ! J'en avais jamais vue ! »

Elle passa à notre hauteur, et en un éclair, j'aperçus un noble tout vêtu de blanc à travers les vitres teintées.

« Que fait un noble dans un quartier comme celui-ci ? » Pensais-je à haute voix.

Mais déjà Lili me tirait pour traverser, rompant mes pensées.

La journée fila à toute vitesse. Lili s'amusait comme une folle, et semblait même avoir oublié la Sainte. Le crépuscule tombait, et je vis la ville s'éclairer petit à petit. Quel beau spectacle c'était !

Les rues devenaient noirs de jeunes gens qui sortaient s'amuser. Dernier point de passage de notre visite, Buckingham Palace. Lili poussa un cri d'émerveillement devant cet immense bâtiment, brillant de mille feux. Des nombreuses belles voitures et carrosses stationnaient devant.

« On dirait qu'il y a une fête de prévu, j'entend de la musique.

-Oui ! C'est beau ! On dirait…heu… du violon ? Me demanda Lili.

-Exact. Maman en jouait tu sais. » Dis-je avec u brin de nostalgie. Pas de réponse de la part de ma petite sœur. Je la cherchais du regard. Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle n'était plus là !

Mon sang se glaça. Je l'appelais à grands cris, lorsque je vis un éclair rouge se faufiler entre les voitures immobilisées.

C'était Lili ? Mais que faisait-elle ?! Elle allait quand même pas entrer !

Je voulu me lancer à sa poursuite, mais trop tard, elle disparu dans le flot de personne. Je tentais d'entrer à mon tour, mais ma tenue ne passait pas inaperçu, on ne pouvait pas entrer en pantalon… Deux gardes me mirent dehors, sans même écouter mes explications. Morte de peur, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le retour de ma petite sœur, en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

….

Lili se faufilait avec agilité au milieu des aristocrates, s'émerveillant devant les robes de soie aux milles couleurs, ou les superbes costumes, sur un air de musique joué par les meilleurs musiciens de la ville.

Personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Elle continuait, heureuse. Sans même avoir une pensée pour sa sœur. Soudain, elle reconnu une figure quelle avait déjà vu des dizaine de fois en photo. Sainte Esther ! C'était elle ! Lili avala avec difficulté sa salive. Elle était encore plus belle en vrai ! Elle s'approcha, timidement. Sainte Esther discutait avec une femme aux cheveux corbeaux et à l'imposante poitrine, qui lui faisait des sourires enjôleurs. Lili sentit le mal à l'aise de la Sainte, et dans un hélant de courage lui prit la main, et la tira en arrière.

Esther se retourna, surprise. Un beau sourire se forma quand elle vit Lili la tirer par la manche. Profitant de cette occasion inattendu, et s'échappa à l'emprise de la Marquise, et entraîna Lili en peu plus loin.

« Qui es tu petite ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Lili, mademoiselle la Sainte.

-Appelle moi Esther veux-tu ? Tes parents sont ici ?

-Ils peuvent pas être là, ils sont morts. Répondit-elle du tac au tac, habituée à ce genre de question.

Sainte Esther surprise, repris sur un ton gêné :

« Heu… Et tu as de la famille ici ?

-Ma grande sœur ! Mais elle est dehors ! Je suis rentré en cachette ! Mais chut ! Faut pas dire !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle te cherche ? Elle doit s'inquiéter ta sœur ! » S'exclama Esther.

Lili baissa les yeux, penaude.

« Je voulais juste vous voir. » Dit-elle en un souffle.

Esther sourit, attendrit.

« Tu es vraiment mignonne Lili.

-Et vous vous êtes très gentille ! »

Esther s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, quand un beau noble à la chevelure blonde les coupa :

« Mais ! C'est sainte Esther ! Mon amie ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! »

La Sainte soupira avant de se retournée vers le nouveau venu :

« Caïn. »

Il lui fit le baise main en une courbette digne des plus beaux gentlemans. Lili était en admiration devant cet homme, tout de blanc vêtu. On aurait dit un ange. Derrière lui, la petite remarqua un homme au costume noir impeccable, aux cheveux ébène plaqués sur son crâne.

Lili se cacha derrière la Sainte, en tenant sa robe de nonne de ses petites mains.

« Oh ! Quelle est mignonne ! Qui est ce ? » S'exclama Caïn, des étoiles dans les yeux, contournant la Sainte pour mieux apercevoir la petite tête blonde qui se cachait dans les plis du tissue. Lili releva la tête pour mieux voir son interlocuteur. Qu'il était beau !

Esther encouragea :

« Présente toi. »

Le petite sourit, et dit avec une pointe de timidité :

« Je suis Lili. Toi t'es Caïn c'est ça ? T'es beau ! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire, et lui caressa la tête :

« Que tu es mignonne toi ! T'es mon amie hein ?

-Oui ! » S'exclama Lili, heureuse, plongeant ses yeux ciels dans ceux bleus glaces de l'homme.

Ce dernier se releva, et engagea une conversation avec la Sainte. Lili jeta un œil à l'énorme horloge. Minuit déjà ! Sa pauvre sœur devait être rentrer à l'hôtel pensa t-elle. Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur l'ange et la sainte, les lustres brillant de milles feux au plafond, et aux peintures ornant les murs, s'imprégnant d'un maximum d'images. Tout était beaux. Gravant tout ceci dans ses souvenirs, elle sortit discrètement le la grande salle de bal, puis du grand bâtiment, prenant un visage d'ange pour ne pas intriguer les gardes postés à chaque entrée.

« Tu l'aurais vu grande sœur ! Tu serais tombée amoureuse ! Il était magnifique ! S'exclamait Lili pour la troisième fois.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Lui ordonnais-je sur un ton autoritaire, avec une pincée d'inquiétude. J'ai eu très peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

Lili fit la moue. Je la couchais malgré ses protestations, et m'allongeai, fatiguée par cette journée. J'avais vraiment eu très peur ! Mais une partie de moi était extrêmement intrigué par ce que m'avait raconté Lili.

Dans le noir de la chambre, je chuchotais :

« Lili ? »

Elle soupira, et me répondit sur un ton agacé :

« Quoi ?!

-Je…Heu… Comment c'était ? Le bal ?

-Le bal ? Je suis partie trop tôt pour voir les gens danser. Mais j'ai vu des tas de trucs géniaux ! Tu veux que je te raconte ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Lili me fit un récit passionnant de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et ressentit. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, une idée germa dans ma tête : Et si j'essayais moi aussi d'entrer avec elle ? Elle avait passé la sécurité ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

Le lendemain fut une journée normale, ponctuée par des visite aux musées, où étaient exposés de splendides objets datant de l'avant Armageddon. Lili avait été impressionnée par les téléphones portables, qui servaient à communiquer à distance où on voulait. Le musée en comptait des dizaine de différent, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Vers quatre heures de l'après midi, après avoir payé une glace à Lili, mes yeux se posèrent sur une alléchante vitrine. De magnifique robes et costumes étaient exposés. Lili, qui avait engloutit sa glace, m'entraîna à l'intérieur, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée.

« Lili doucement !

-Viens grande sœur ! Y a l'ami de mon copain !

-Heu… Quoi ?! »

Elle s'arrêta devant un homme et le salua, quand celui-ci la reconnu, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il portait un costume couleur cendre, comme ses cheveux. Et d'un geste remonta les lunette sur son nez quand il m'aperçu.

« Qui est ce Lili ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ma grande sœur ! »

Je m'avançais et me présentais :

« Bonjour, je suis Aurore, la sœur de Lili. Je suis enchantée.

-Moi de même mademoiselle Aurore, je suis Mr. Butler. J'ai rencontré votre sœur au bal hier. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous viendrez vous aussi, ce soir.

-C'est que… » Tentai-je d'articuler. Lili me coupa :

« En fait Mr. Butler, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Elle baissa la tête. Je ne suis pas une noble. Je suis entrée hier alors que je n'avais pas le droit… »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais écarquilla les yeux avant de poser une main réconfortante sur la tête de Lili.

« Voilà une fillette bien imprudente ! Dit-il dans un rire. Je suis sûr que tu pourras entrer sans problème ce soir si tu portes une jolie robe comme hier, maître Caïn appréciera sûrement de te revoir. »

Lili sourit, son visage rayonnait de bonheur, avant de s'assombrir… Elle se tourna vers moi :

« Mais dit moi grande sœur, tu n'as pas de belles robes toi. »

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette remarque. Je n'avais jamais dit à Lili qu'elle avait le droit d'y retourner !

« Miss Aurore, je vous en pris, choisissez une robe, je vous l'offre. Toi aussi Lili. » Dit-il en un sourire.

Je voulu refuser mais ma petite sœur lui avait déjà sauté au cou et hurlait de joie. Je restais donc à la regarder, attendris, il était rare de voir une telle expression de bonheur sur son visage.

Sans attendre, Lili arpentait le rayon des petites tailles, cerné par deux vendeuses qui lui offraient toute sortes de conseil plus ou moins utiles. Voyant que je n'osais pas, Mr. Butler appela une vendeuse, et lui ordonna de me trouver la robe la plus belle possible, le prix important peu. Je rougis. Puis devint verte en voyant qu'il n'y avait même pas d'étiquette sur les robes, cela sous entendait des prix exorbitant. Mon dieu ! Toutes les robes étaient si belles ! La vendeuse me tira vers l'arrière du magasin :

« Je vous propose pour commencer cette robe bustier rouge vin… Les cabines sont ici mademoiselle, voilà… Tournez vous que je vous aide à la mettre… »

Dix minutes et quelques retouches plus tard, la dame me fit sortir de la cabine, la robe sur le dos. Lili poussa un cri de stupeur en me voyant toute vêtu de rouge :

« Grande sœur ! T'es trop belle en rouge pour une fois ! Ca va trop bien avec tes cheveux bruns ! »

Elle s'approcha de moi pour toucher le tissu.

« C'est doux… » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis j'aperçu Mr. Butler, dans un coin de la pièce, qui récupérait un costume blanc immaculé auprès de la gérante. Son regard se posa sur moi. Il me détailla de haut en bas, et en véritable gentleman me complimenta :

« Cette robe vous va à ravir Miss Aurore. Vous serez très belle se soir. »

Il s'approcha de moi, et me tendit un bracelet serti de diamant.

« Vous permettez ? »

Il me saisit le poignez et passer le bijou à mon poignet avec grâce.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

A ce moment, je devais être aussi rouge que ma robe ! Mais je protestai :

« Non Mr. Butler, je ne peux pas accepter de tels présents ! C'est beaucoup trop…

-Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, ca me fait plaisir. D'ailleurs votre collier va à ravir avec l'ensemble. »

Je touchai la pierre du bout des doigts.

« C'est un héritage familiale. » Mentis-je.

Il sourit et tourna la tête, Lili venait d'arriver, vêtu d'une jolie robe bleue, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle rayonnait. Mr. Butler la complimenta elle aussi, et les vendeuses nous entraînèrent au fond du magasin pour nous aidez à enlever nos robes sans les froisser.

Habillée avec mon habituel vieux pantalon, je revins vers l'homme au regard d'ébène pour le remercier.

« Merci pour tout, Mr. Butler.

-Ce n'ait rien, je compte sur vous pour être présente se soir, mon maître serait, j'en suis sur, ravie de vous rencontrez.

Lili arriva en trombe :

-Ouais ! Je veux revoir Caïn ! Cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Il sera très content de te voir. » Lui dit-il en un sourire.

Après avoir réglé les articles, Mr. Butler nous tendit un sac avec nos robes :

« Faite vous belles pour ce soir mesdemoiselles. »

Après l'avoir remercié chaleureusement, nous nous rendîmes à notre hôtel. La réception était à huit heures. J'avais toujours au fond de moi la crainte de nous voir refuser l'entrée. Mais si jamais les gardes ne me laissaient pas passer, j'étais sûr que Lili pourrait se débrouiller pour entrer, elle.

Devant le miroir, je procédais aux dernières retouches. Une pointe de mascara et de rouge à lèvre. Lili était prête depuis un petit moment et commençait à s'impatienter.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous rendîmes sur les lieux du bal. En chemin, je lui fis quelques dernières recommandations :

« Surtout parles bien d'accord ? Ne te gave pas de petits fours ! Sois poli avec tout le monde, remercie bien Mr. Butler, ou tout autre personne qui te complimenterait, tiens toi bien droite ! Ne froisse pas ta robe !

-Oui oui, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Gémit Lili. Impatiente, elle gambadait devant moi avec entrain. Devant nous se dressait enfin le Palace. Comme la veille, de superbes carrosses et voitures de nobles se pressaient à l'entrée. C'était la cohue pour entrer. J'en fus en peu rassurée, il serait beaucoup plus facile de passé inaperçu… Quoi que … Avec une robe aussi rouge… Et si jamais on me demandait qui je suis ? Je n'ai aucun titre noble comme tous ceux présents ! Je déglutis, au pire je n'avais qu'à mentir…

La foule me pressait de toute part. Je jouais des coudes pour me frayer un passage, arrachant quelques protestations à d'opulents aristocrates débordantes de fond de teint. Je suivais tant bien que mal Lili, qui grâce à sa petite taille n'avait aucun mal à passer entre les jambes des nobles. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps quand je vis un garde me regarder avec intensité. Je l'ignorai, pris un visage supérieur et passai l'entrée, il n'osa rien me dire. Victorieuse, je rejoignis Lili, qui m'attendait malgré elle, juste à coté du buffet.

Mon regard détailla la salle. Elle était magnifique ! Lumineuse, avec des magnifiques peintures ornant les murs, des lustres imposants nous surplombant, et un parquet véritablement royal, impeccablement ciré. Une musique douce s'élevait dans l'air tandis que je prenais Lili par la main.

Cette dernière m'entraînait vers un coin un peu plus reculé de la salle, et se retourna vers moi :

« Il y a trop de monde ! Je ne vois personne grande sœur ! Je suis trop petite… » Avoua-t-elle boudeuse.

Je lui caressais les cheveux, essayant de repérer Mr. Butler ou la sainte aux cheveux rouges. Les nobles étaient si nombreux !

Je voyais un voile triste sur les yeux de Lili, très déçu. La musique changea à ce moment, prenant un air plus entraînant. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé ! Je tirai Lili vers la piste de danse, où des couples se formaient déjà.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis Lili ?

-Oui, Une belle fille est une fille qui danse bien.

-C'est ce que disait maman, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ?

-Oui. »

Elle sourit. Si nos parents n'avaient jamais eu vraiment d'argent, ils avaient une passion commune pour la danse, et me l'avait transmise, et j'avais fais de même avec Lili.

Bien que gênée par nos différences de taille, j'entrepris une valse avec ma petite sœur, moi dans le rôle du cavalier. Je la transportais en cadence sur au rythme des violons, en faisant attention de ne cogner personne. Lili riait de bon cœur, elle était légère comme la brise, j'aimais danser avec elle.

Les violons se turent quelques instants, je lâchais Lili, et à ce moment, un bel homme me tendit la main :

« Accepteriez vous une danse mademoiselle ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lili, elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'écarta de la piste, pour mieux me voir danser.

Les violons enchainèrent, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de l'homme, et il m'entraînait au centre de la piste avec habilité. Je me sentis rougir quand il se colla un peu plus à moi, avec un sourire charmeur. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ses manières un peu brutal, et bien qu'il maîtrisait les rudiments de la valse, il était 'lourd', sans véritable grâce. La musique se tue. Soulagée qu'il me lâche enfin, je lui fis un sourire et m'éclipsais, mais en me retournant, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un véritable ange. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé semblait doux comme le vent, et ses yeux bleus glaces étaient comme un piège pour les miens, immergé dans son regard océan, je sentis à peine sa main se poser sur ma taille.

« Vous êtes sublime. » Murmura-t-il, tout en m'entraînant vers la piste.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser cette danse, ce gentleman, tout habillé de blanc, avait une beauté naturelle magnétisante, comme une statue grecque.

Ma robe rouge virevoltait au rythme de nos pas. Il dansait admirablement bien, me rappelant le temps où je m'entraînais avec mon père. C'était un véritable plaisir de se sentir transportée par cet inconnu, sur un nuage, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le couple qui dansait sur notre gauche, jusqu'à que je reconnu un rire cristallin. Je tournai la tête Lili, dans sa magnifique robe bleue, dansait avec Mr. Butler, qui semblait bien s'amuser aussi.

« Vous dansez admirablement bien ! Reprit mon cavalier blanc, Lili m'a parlé de vous, Aurore n'est ce pas ? Vous avez une sœur adorable !

-Merci beaucoup, excusez moi, mais j'ignore votre nom…

- Oh, pardonnez-moi ! J'aurais du me présentez en premier lieu ! Je m'appelle Caïn, vous connaissez surement mon majordome, Mr. Butler ?

-En effet, je l'ai rencontrez un peu plus tôt.

-Vous avez une robe magnifique ! Complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je… C'est votre majordome qui me l'a offerte pour tout vous dire…

-Il me la dit, vous avez fait un très bon choix, le rouge vous va à ravir. »

Il se pencha soudainement à mon oreille et murmura d'une voix profonde :

« Et le fait que vous n'êtes pas une noble restera entre nous bien sur… »

Je rougis, sa voix me fit frissonner. Cet homme était vraiment… Unique.

« Merci beaucoup… » Soufflai-je.

Le rythme des violons ralentit, et j'entendis la mélodie d'un piano s'élever dans les airs. Sous cette air romantique, je sentis Caïn se rapprocher de moi. Le contact ne me déplaisait pas, rassuré dans ses bras tendres, je me laissais bercé, comme dans un rêve. Depuis les bras de mon père, aucun homme n'avait eu le droit de m'approcher autant. J'ignorais si c'était la fatigue ou autre chose qui faisait tomber toutes mes barrières. Je connaissais Caïn depuis seulement quelques instants, et j'osais poser ma tête contre son épaule. Je doutais soudain, cela aurait-il plu à mes parents ? Lili allait être jalouse, peut-être choquée si elle me voyais comme ça !

Mille questions se posaient dans ma tête, mais le souffle de Caïn dans mon cou les chassa toutes. Je fus comme plongé dans un nuage. Caïn sentait… Une odeur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, mais c'était agréable…

A mon grand regret, les violons se turent définitivement. Je me détachai de la chaleur de mon cavalier. Posant le bout de mes doigts sur mon collier, je m'aperçu que celui-ci était chaud, il avait garder la chaleur de l'étreinte. Je vis le regard de Caïn se poser dessus. A ma grande stupeur, j'eu l'impression que la pierre devenait de plus en plus chaude. J'enlevai d'un réflexe mes doigts, elle m'avait presque brulée !

Mais brusquement, je vis Lili tirant le pauvre Mr. Butler, fendre la foule, et me sauter dans les bras :

« C'est génial grande sœur ! Je m'amuse trop ici ! J'ai hâte que l'on devienne riche !

-Tu es optimistes toi ! » Répondis-je en plaisantant.

Caïn discutait avec son majordome, tandis que je sortais un mouchoir et débarbouillait la bouille de Lili :

« Toi, tu as mangé du chocolat !

-Oui grande sœur ! C'était délicieux ! Tu devrais gouter aussi !

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Répondis-je tout en essuyant la bouche du petit goret devant moi.

-Tu t'es fait draguer grande soeur… » Me chuchota-t-elle, sur un ton complice.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et répondis sur un ton gêné :

« Je…Heu…

-Je vous ai regardé tout le temps ! C'est moi qui entraînait Bubulle danser autour de vous ! Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais mener la danse et il a accepté !

-Heu… Qui est-ce que tu appelles Bubulle ?

-Bah, Mr. Butler ! » Cria-t-elle comme si c'était naturel de donner un nom ridicule à un noble, bien qu'il soit majordome, il devait lui aussi être issu d'une grande famille.

Je fronçai les sourcils et la réprimandant, pauvre Mr. Butler, il se faisait vraiment mener en bateau ! Lili revint à la charge :

« Et Caïn, je vais le surnommer Caca ! »

Je ne pus retenir un sursaut d'horreur, mais elle était folle !

« Enfin Lili ! Ce ne se fait pas ! Passe pour bubulle, mais Caïn s'appelle Caïn ! Pas autrement ! Tu as bien compris ? »

Elle ne me répondit même pas, s'échappant de mon emprise. Je vis la raison de son excitation, la Sainte venait d'arrivé. Sa chevelure rouge semblait flamboyer, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa robe.

Déjà Lili hurlait son nom en se précipitant dans ses bras. Ma petite sœur était vraiment impossible. Je me demandais comment Mr. Butler pouvait la supporter toute la soirée !

Je vis ce dernier à quelque pas de moi, et lui dis que si jamais ma sœur l'importunait, il n'avait qu'à m'en faire part. Mais il sourit, et m'affirmant que s'il trouvait cette soirée si animée, c'était grâce à Lili. Rassurée, je me dirigeais vers la sainte, talonnée par Caïn et son majordome.

Lili m'aperçu et me présenta avec entrain, en répétant trois fois que j'étais sa sœur favorite. D'un coté, j'étais sa seule sœur alors ça ne lui laissait guère le choix…

Je discutais quelques instants avec la sainte, elle était douce et gentille, un aura de calme rayonnait autour d'elle… Jusqu'à que Caïn apparu dans son champs de vision :

« Oh ! Mais c'est mon amie Esther ! » Hurla-t-il.

Son attitude était complètement différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec moi. Je décidai de rester méfiante vis-à-vis de cet homme, et de son majordome. La robe, puis cette valse. Pourquoi autant de gentillesse pour deux pauvres filles de la campagnes comme nous ? Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Mon vieux papa m'avait toujours conseillé de me méfier des beaux jeunes hommes.

Esther semblait fatigué par la présence de l'excentrique blond, et complimenta Lili sur sa nouvelle robe, en ignorant les cries de Caïn derrière son dos.

L'heure suivante se déroula sans événement majeur. J'avais vérifié plusieurs fois mon collier, mais la pierre était froide, comme d'habitude. Je devais avoir rêvé. La fatigue peut-être ?

Lili vint me rejoindre, les yeux à moitiés fermés.

« Grande sœur… J'ai sommeil…

-Je vois ça, on va rentrer, et tu vas faire une bonne nuit !

-C'était bon…

-De quoi ? Le buffet ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

-Oui aussi, mais surtout le machin dans le verre de Bubulle…

-Le machin dans le verre de… Tu as bues du vin ?! » M'exclamais-je. Excédée, je soupirai.

En parlant de Bubu, heu, Mr. Butler, il nous rejoignit, son maître à ses cotés.

« Cette soirée fut un grand plaisir grâce à votre présence. Ah, et je tenais à m'excusez, pour Lili, elle m'a piqué une gorgée de vin lorsque j'avais le dos tourné.

-Oh, ne vous en fait pas ! C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du mieux la surveiller… Et encore merci pour les robes, Mr. Butler. »

Il sourit gentiment, je sentis ses yeux se poser sur mon collier. Ou sur ma poitrine ? Lili grommela :

« Mer…ci, Bubulle, je… Je sui contente de t'avoir revu, toi et Caïn, c'était trop bien ! »

_Ouf, elle ne l'a pas appelé Caca…_

Mr. Butler, qui ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par ce surnom, ébouriffa les cheveux d'ange de Lili.

« Tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool toi ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Caïn s'avança vers moi, et me remercia de ma présence en un baise main gracieux. Décidément, cet homme restera gravé dans mes souvenirs. J'avais passé une soirée magnifique ! La plus belle depuis bien des années grâce à lui.

Je vis Lili commencer à pleurer, la fatigue sans doute, mais quand je voulu la prendre dans mes bras, elle m'ignora et se jeta dans ceux de Mr. Butler. Surprit, il se laissa faire. Je le trouvais vraiment gentil, peu d'homme, bien que gentleman, aurait osé la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Je vais plus te revoir après… » Réussit à articulé Lili, malgré les pleurs qui lui secouait la poitrine.

Le majordome sourit, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la calma tout de suite. Elle le lâcha, et me prit par la main.

Après un dernier regard à Caïn, j'emmenais Lili avec moi, cette dernière était si fatiguée que je dû la porter dans mes bras. Je cherchais une dernière fois la sainte du regard pour la saluer avant de partir définitivement, mais ne la vit pas. Je quittais la salle, Lili dormait déjà, bercée par ma respiration.

Dehors, les rues étaient sombres, j'entendais Big Ben sonner deux coups. Déjà si tard ? J'accélérai le pas, bien pressée d'arriver à l'hôtel. Mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, un étrange pressentiment me stoppa. Je me sentais épiée. Quelqu'un me suivait dans l'ombre, j'en étais sûr. De ma main libre, je serrais mon collier, comme pour me rassurer. Je sentis soudain une chaleur en émaner, comme un peu plus tôt pendant le bal. Je frissonnais, cette pierre n'était pas normale ! J'étais bien réveillé, je la sentais vraiment, elle était brulante…

Je me retournai, essayant de percer les entrailles de cette nuit noire de jais. Mes yeux cherchaient la cause de mon trouble, en vain. Toujours pas rassuré, je pris une rue plus fréquentée, mais à deux heures du matin, on ne croisait que des putains, ou des mecs puant l'alcool. Et Lili et moi étions en robe de bal, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

Je vis enfin l'hôtel. Soulagée, je montais les marche deux à deux, ouvrai la porte à toute vitesse, m'engouffrai à l'intérieur à la fermai à double tour. Je déshabillais rapidement Lili, toujours endormit, et la bordai dans son lit, puis je pris une douche bien chaude dans la petite salle de bain. Les événements de ces dernières heures me revinrent les uns après les autres en tête. Je savourais la douceur des bras de Caïn, les petits fours du buffet, ou encore le rire cristallin de ma sœur, jouant avec le majordome.

« Quelle journée épuisante… » Soupirais-je, m'enveloppant dans une serviette. D'un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je voyais déjà des cernes violettes se former sous mes yeux, il fallait que je dorme.

Le commandant du Rosenkreutz se prélassait d'un immense bain, bien mérité. En face de lui, un écran, où l'on pouvait voir Isaac, fumant un cigarillo du bout des doigts.

« Maître, c'est sans aucun doute ce que l'on cherchait.

-En effet. Soupira-t-il J'ignorais que l'on tomberait dessus par hasard. Et que ça serait, de surcroît, une fille qui le porterait. » Le Krusnik laissa échapper un rire, un sourire cruel était collé à ses traits.

« Cela rajoute du piment à tout ça… » Murmura-t-il pour lui.

Isaac se servit un nouveau verre de vin, avant de reprendre la conversation :

« J'ai suivis vos ordres, et j'ai envoyé un espion à ses trousses, mais d'après lui, elle se doutait de quelque chose. C'est pourtant une humaine plus que banale. Ou alors c'est l'espion qui est mauvais…

-Non, le coupa le blond, c'est le pouvoir de la pierre. On peut dire qu'elle a choisit son maître.

-J'ignorais qu'un être humain pouvais la porter. Ca a toujours été des vampires dans le passé.

-C'est justement ça qui m'intrigue, pourquoi une faible humaine comme elle ? Pourtant elle a l'air de bien réagir avec la pierre, je l'ai observé tout de long du bal, elle n'a eu aucun malaise, aucun mal de tête, aucun vomissement… Sauf à un moment, où il m'a semblé que la pierre lui avait fait mal, qu'elle l'a piquée, ou brulée… Mais sinon rien. »

Caïn fronçait les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre clairement la situation. Rien de tel ne s'était jamais produit avant.

« En fait, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un porter la pierre maudite sans effet secondaires nuisibles. » Termina-t-il pour lui-même.

« Maître, devons nous suivre le plan convenu ou ?...

-Non, cette petite est facile à manipuler, je vais mis prendre autrement. Isaac, concentre toi plus sur la situation actuelle du ghetto.

-Bien compris, à propos de ça, j'ai bien remis le fichier de redémarrage à la vampire… »

...

Fin du chapitre 1 ! Bon, je suis ravie d'apporter ma contribution aux fanfictions français de Trinity Blood, ces dernières n'étant pas très nombreuses...

Alors ? Je promets encore plus de rebondissement pour le chapitre deux !

Encore désolé pour l'orthographe pas toujours au top...

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	2. Le Zeppelin

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! L'histoire prend un tournant important ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

« Wouha ! S'émerveilla Lili, c'est trop bien tous ces bateaux ! »

Elle marchait en riant, le long de la Tamise.

Je le suivais du regard, deux jours avaient passés depuis le bal, et je sentais une présence constante derrière moi. Sur mes gardes, je ne laissais plus Lili seule, même cinq minutes, et j'avais dépensé une partie du budget dans l'achat d'un petit couteau suisse, que je gardais toujours sur moi désormais.

Lili encourageait les rameurs à grands cris, riant et courant un peu partout. Fatiguée et affamée, je la rattrapais, et lui proposais d'aller manger quelque chose. Je cherchais de vue un petit stand où la nourriture serait à prix abordable, et aperçu un marchant de fish and chips.

« Hey Lili, ça te dit ton plat préféré à midi ?

-Des fish and chips ?

-Yes !

-Trop cool ! Oh merci grande soeur ! » Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et couru devant, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Lili ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » M'alarmai-je.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je retins un cri de stupeur, un chat noir se tordait de douleur, vomissant ses tripes. Je mis une main devant les yeux de Lili et la tira en arrière, et j'aperçu soudain un jeune garçon terrorisé, la Sainte, et le duo noir et blanc.

_Encore eux ? _

Mais ils ne m'avaient même pas vu, je compris pourquoi quand je vis une mitrailleuse pointée à travers le stand, qui se mit à vomir des torrents de balle.

D'un élan protecteur, je me jetai sur Lili, la forçant à se coucher à terre. Les yeux fermés, je pouvais entendre les cris de douleurs autour de moi, puis les balles meurtrières se turent. Ouvrant un œil, je jetai un regard autour de moi, plusieurs personne baignaient dans leur sang, mais la Sainte et le jeune garçon était toujours debout, épargnés.

Je murmurai à Lili de ne faire aucun bruit. D'un regard discret, je fouillai les environs, mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe de Caïn et son majordome, comme volatilisés.

Le meurtrier vomit un flot de parole, avant de viser les deux personnes devant elle. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais tellement peur que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mais soudain, un formidable bruit coupa tous les élans meurtriers du vendeur de fish en chips. Je vis avec horreur des gerbes d'eau immenses s'élever vers le ciel. La Tamise était comme vivante. Dans un hoquet de stupeur, je vis l'eau se fendre pour laisser place à… Des torpilles.

Elles fondirent sur les bâtiments alentour, touchant le stand, tuant son occupant sur le coup. Je vis comme au ralentit Esther projetée dans l'eau avec le jeune homme sous le souffle de l'explosion. Mon cerveau mit quelques secondes à réagir, je me relevai, prenant Lili en pleure dans mes bras. L'explosion nous avait par miracle épargnée. Je regardais autour de moi, dans un périmètre d'environs un mètre autour de nous, tout avait été comme protégé, comme si le souffle n'avait eu aucun effet. Je déglutis, et grimaçais de douleur mon collier était plus brûlant que jamais, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je m'aperçu qu'il brillait. Il brillait comme si une bougie éclairait la pierre de l'intérieur. Il brillait véritablement. J'étais subjugué, et à la fois effrayé. Mais la réalité m'arracha de ce spectacle. Je courus au bord de la Tamise, et appelai Esther de toutes mes forces. Mais je vis soudain surgir de l'eau un homme, qui portait la Sainte et le garçon, avant de les ramener sur le bord opposé. Rassurée, je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible, pour m'éloignée au maximum du fleuve, qui crachait des flots de torpilles tueuses.

Des débris volaient de partout, je baissais la tête, évitant de justesse une poutre propulsée à pleine vitesse. C'était la cohue, un véritable enfer. Je voyais des gens sortir de leurs maisons dévastées, en sang, des chevaux affolés cavalaient au milieu des rues, renversant des hommes au passage, je pouvais entendre des cris de peur, de douleur, ou des prières hurlées vers le ciel. Bouchant du mieux que je pouvais les oreilles de Lili qui sanglotait dans mes bras, je passais à travers des petites ruelles, évitant les grands axes de passages, d'où je pouvais entendre des explosions.

« Mais c'est quoi se merdier ?! » Hurlai-je à moi-même, tentant de rassembler tout le courage et la force dont j'avais besoin pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible et mettre Lili à l'abris.

Je voulu m'engouffrer dans une nouvelle ruelle adjacente, mais mon collier me serra brusquement le cou, me forçant à m'arrêter. Les larmes aux yeux, je reculais, et prit une autre direction. La tension se relâcha alors, me laissant respirer de nouveau. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'une énorme explosion dans mon dos se fit entendre, je me retournai. Elle avait eu lieu dans la ruelle que j'avais voulu emprunté plus tôt. Choquée, je tremblais de toute part. Ce… Ce collier nous avait sauvé ? Impensable…

Je fus tirée de mes pensés par les pleurs redoublés de Lili. Je me remis à courir, toujours plus vite.

Je glissai dans une flaque pourpre répandue sur le sol. Effrayée, j'en cherchais l'origine. Mon sang se glaça. Un homme était penché au dessus d'une femme et… Et buvait son sang ! Un vampire !

Il releva la tête, ses pupilles rouges me scrutaient comme une véritable friandise.

« Alors ma chère ? Vous appréciez le spectacle ? Pauvre Terranne ! » Hurla-t-il.

Ces crocs, ces yeux, ce sang… J'avais l'impression de revivre la mort de mes parents..., Mon cœur s'affola, et je sentis mon collier se réchauffer.

Le vampire se releva, du sang dégoulinait le long de sa puissante mâchoire.

« Nous allons reprendre cette ville Terran barbare ! Elle est à nous ! Finit le ghetto ! Vous mourrez tous ! Me cracha-t-il.

-Le… Le ghetto ? Murmurai-je. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Imbécile, jura-t-il. Nous autres Methuselahs, vivons depuis des années dans les sous sols de cette ville ! Reclus comme des rats ! Et vous, race ignoble et faible, vous vous accaparez toutes les richesses, et tous les pouvoirs ! Mais aujourd'hui, la roue tourne. Prépare toi à mourir. »

Il fondit sur moi en un éclair, ses griffes en avant. J'esquivai en un mouvement brusque et sauvage. Surprise par ma propre initiative, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Toutes les attaques de l'être ignoble étaient contrées par une sorte de bouclier bizarre, et mes pieds m'emportaient dans une danse protectrice, qui esquivait les assauts du monstre. Mais je me sentais de plus en plus lasse, fatiguée, et un mal de tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je devais mettre fin à tout ceci rapidement, ou je ne tiendrais pas.

Lili qui cachait sa tête dans mon cou, la releva un instant pour apercevoir l'agresseur. Elle n'aurait jamais du. Ce dernier donna un coup de griffe au visage qui lui arracha un terrible cri de douleur. Mon cœur fit un bon, comme piquée au vif, et la pierre qui virevoltait autour de mon cou se mit à briller plus fortement que jamais.

Je sortis mon couteau suisse, et sans réfléchir, fondis sur le vampire, lui crevant les deux yeux. Mais peu habituée à me battre, l'arme dérapa et m'entailla le pouce. Je grimaçai.

Il recula en un cri de rage, furieux. Mais ma lame était en acier, et je savais que les vampires avaient un pouvoir de régénération très efficace, surtout que celui là était gavé de sang frais.

D'un coup de pied vif, il me désarma, et de son poing s'écrasa contre ma cage thoracique, me faisant tomber violemment à terre. Je lâchai Lili, qui roula quelques mètres plus loin, le visage en sang.

Je hurlai de douleur, la pierre me brûlait véritablement, ma vue se brouilla, ma tête était comme écrasée sous une enclume. Je me redressai du mieux que je pu, le vampire me regardait de haut, en riant d'un rire à faire pâlir un mort. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer correctement, et tous mes efforts pour me relever étaient inutile. Je ne pouvais pas. Le vampire fondit sur moi, gueule grande ouverte. Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée… Mais quelque chose projeta violemment le vampire loin de moi. Les yeux écarquillés, je scrutais l'homme qui me souriait.

« Mr. Butler… »

Son visage était plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer, une flamme étrange brillait au fond de ses prunelles…

« Pouvez-vous vous relever chère Aurore ? »

Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui rencontré plus tôt. Mais je n'avais personne d'autre à qui me raccrocher, c'était ma seule chance…

« Je n'arrive plus à bouger mes jambes… Soufflai-je. Et Lili est blessée !

-Je sais, Guderian s'en charge déjà. »

Je me retournai, Lili était dans les bras d'un type plus qu'étrange… Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais avais-je le choix ?!

Mr. Butler me prit dans ses bras, non sans jeter un coup d'œil appuyé sur mon collier. Je serrais les dents. Il savait quelque chose à propos de cette pierre, j'en étais sur ! Ce type n'est pas net… Vraiment pas…

Il m'entrainait vers une berline noire garée à quelques mètres de là, et me déposa sur le siège arrière. J'étais sonnée, mon mal de crâne empirait… J'étais comme flottante dans une mer de coton… Quelqu'un déposa ma sœur évanouie à ma droite, et c'est la seule chose dont je me souvins avant de perdre connaissance.

…

« Le Zeppelin est proche maître. » Dit une voix qui me semblait proche. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, j'étais si bien…. Si bien… Je n'avais plus mal, je sentais ma sœur dormir contre mon épaule droite, son souffle était apaisant. Mais c'était surtout mon oreiller doux et chaud qui me faisait sentir comme sur un nuage… Avec cette odeur, elle était si réconfortante… Hein quoi ?! Mais ? Je parle de quoi là ?

J'entrouvris les yeux, suffisamment pour distinguer les formes autour de moi, mais je voulais faire semblant de dormir encore un peu… Ma tête étai posée sur une épaule… et je distinguai une mèche blonde tomber à quelques centimètres de mes yeux. Caïn ? Je souris intérieurement, enfin une bonne nouvelle… Enfin bonne, ça dépend du point de vue évidemment…

Sur les places avant de la voiture il y avait le type louche nommer Guderian qui tenait le volant, et à sa droite le majordome de jais. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, ils étaient d'un coté étrange mais d'un autre gentil…

Un coup d'œil au paysage m'apprit que nous avions quitté la ville et que la nuit était bien avancée. Que faire ? En tout cas mon collier ne me faisait plus mal, ni ma poitrine. Je revis soudain le visage blessée de ma sœur et un haut le cœur m'échappai, je relevai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil à son visage, avec un peu d'appréhension. Mais il n'y avait plus rien… Comme si il ne s'était rien passé…

« Nous vous avons soigné, c'est là l'un des talents de mon majordome. Vous êtes enfin réveillé ? »

L'ange me regardait, ses yeux bleus me scrutaient intensément. Je sentis mon cœur raté un battement. J'étais un peu trop émotive peut-être ? Un peu sainte nitouche ? Faut dire que je n'avais pas touché un seul homme en vingt-deux ans de vie… et que là nous étions collés, puisque Lili s'était complétement allongé, prenant les trois quart de la banquette arrière.

« Heu oui… Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?... » Ma voix était rauque, j'avais du dormir un sacré bout de temps.

-Londres a été attaqué par les vampires, une rébellion vous savez ? Les rues étaient à feux et à sang, nous quittions la ville quand nous vous avons vu en difficulté. Il est de notre devoir de gentleman d'Albion d'aider les demoiselles en détresses. » Ses yeux étaient pétillant quand il me racontait tout ceci, et un éclat d'amusement passa dans son regard et me déclenchait des sueurs froides.

Il n'est pas normal… Pensais-je.

Je passai un bras autour de ma sœur dans un souci de protection. Caïn émit un léger ricanement, il avait sans doute sentit ma méfiance. Son regard croisa le miens une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient glacials comme le givre, c'était un tout autre homme, et il m'effrayait.

« Maître le Zeppelin est en vu, nous y serons dans quelques instants. » Coupa Mr. Butler. Ce dernier était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes, tout en vérifiant sa montre. Je jetai un regard appuyé dehors, et je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Devant nous, au milieu d'un champ laissé en jachère, se dressait un énorme dirigeable, éclairé par quelques lumières discrètes. La nuit étant sans lune, j'avais du mal à me rendre bien compte de sa taille. Je déglutis. Je n'ai jamais demandé de voyager avec... Avec ces trucs !

La voiture se gara tout près, Mr. Butler et Guderian sortirent en premier afin de nous ouvrirent les portes. Je pris ma sœur toujours endormi dans mes bras et me précipitai dehors, l'air frais me faisait un bien fou, et surtout je n'étais plus obligée d'être collé à ce truc blond à l'humeur changeante.

« Caïn, demandai-je sur un ton un peu intimidé, pourquoi m'emmenez-vous avec vous ? C'est très gentil de nous avoir secouru mais à partir de là nous pouvons nous débrouillés seule. » J'insistai bien sur le dernier mot, tout en faisait quelques pas dans la direction opposée.

« Stop stop ma chérie… Vous venez avec nous, et croyiez moi, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Je tiquai. Nous étions… Des otages ? Et surtout il m'a appelé 'chérie' ?! Mais je vais lui faire la peau à celui là !

« Et pourquoi ?! M'exclamai-je. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec vous ! »

Il gloussa et me prit par le bras.

« Par ici ma jolie. »

Il me tira vers le dirigeable. Je criais de protestation, réveillant du même coup Lili.

« Grande sœur ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Caïn me lâcha, je crus le danger passé mais d'un geste vif il se saisit de ma sœur et me l'arracha des bras, avant de courir vers le Zeppelin.

« Tu veux ta sœur ? Viens la chercher ! »

Je pestai intérieurement. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ! Qu'il me rende ma sœur ! Je partis à sa poursuite, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour me faire monter dans leur engin de baudruche.

Caïn tenait ma sœur dans ses bras juste devant l'entré du Zeppelin. Lili qui ne comprenait pas tout et prenait ça pour un jeu avait passé ses petite mains autour de son cou et avait enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux en baillant.

« Tu viens Aurore ? » M'interrogea l'ange.

Je ne bougeais pas. En fait je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais Mr. Butler, qui avait apparemment marre de nous voir traîner en longueur passa derrière moi, me prit par la taille avant de me jeter contre son épaule comme un sac à patate, puis se dirigea vers le dirigeable comme si rien n'était. Je bataillais de toutes mes force, mais rien à faire, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Nous montâmes à bord, et la porte de referma derrière nous.

« C'est beau. Souffla Lili.

-Tu trouves ? C'est mon vaisseau à moi ! Le plus grand de tout le pays ! » S'exclama Caïn.

Quand à moi je mon coté, je ne voyais que le carrelage. Bah oui, j'étais complètement renversée, et l'épaule du majordome qui me rentrait à moitié dans le bide me donnait la nausée.

« Oh ! Qui sont tous ces gens ?! » Demanda d'une petite voix Lili.

Alertée, je tentais désespérément de me contorsionner pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Impossible. En plus j'avais mon collier qui me cognait contre les dents. Par pitié qu'on me pose par terre !

J'entendais des murmures, des chuchotements. Caïn discutait, et je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre tellement mon sang battait fort à mes oreilles, je ne supportais pas avoir la tête à l'envers…

« Mr. Butler, vous ne pourriez pas me poser par terre s'il vous plait ? Murmurai-je à son égard.

-Pas encore.

-Alors je risque de vous vomir dessus.

-Je vous le déconseille fortement, si vous ne voulez pas finir pendu par les pieds jusqu'à la fin du voyage… » Ricana-t-il.

Je soupirai. C'était trop. Je perdis connaissance en quelques instants, en priant pour qu'ils ne fassent rien à ma petite sœur.

…

« Maître, Aurore est tombée dans les pommes… »

Caïn se retourna, tenant toujours Lili dans ses bras, maintenant endormit. Devant lui, plusieurs membres de l'organisation scrutaient avec attention les nouvelles venues.

Un homme se détacha du groupe :

« Qui sont-elles Mein Herr ? De la chair fraîche ?

-Non Dietrich, et interdiction formelle de les toucher, suis-je bien clair ? » Son regard se posa sur les autres membres, et il répéta une deuxième fois son ordre sur un ton plus dur. Tous les membres hochèrent la tête avec des regards suspicieux.

« Viens part là Isaac. » Ordonna Caïn d'un ton las.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, pour rejoindre un petit salon à l'allure cosi. Un bar trônait au fond de la pièce, et plusieurs canapés étaient disposés autour d'une table basse où étaient éparpillées plusieurs feuilles de papier. La pièce était peu éclairée, mais on en voyait assez pour deviner un environnement riche, sertit de Crystal, marbre, ébène, et autres matériaux nobles.

Isaac déposa délicatement Aurore sur un des canapés, avant de s'aventurer vers le bar et déboucher une bouteille de vin. Caïn garda la petite dans ses bras et s'assit dans un fauteuil, jetant quelques coups d'œil à la paperasse.

« Voulez-vous un verre, Mein Herr ?

-Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

Isaac revint et lui tendit un liquide pourpre à l'arome exquis. Caïn but à petites gorgées, le regard perdu.

« Maître ? » S'enquit son second.

L'ange ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il bu doucement son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de prendre la parole :

« Dans combien de temps va pouvoir démarrer le Zeppelin ?

-Les réparations sont bien avancées, je dirais…. Trente minutes environs.

-Parfait, plus vite on décollera et plus vite on….humf… Keuf !

-Maître ? Vous allez bien ? Vous devriez aller vous reposer, la journée a été longue et votre corps à dû se fatiguer… » Conseilla Isaac, tout en prenant délicatement le verre de vin vide et Lili des bras de son supérieur.

« Isaac, utilise la chambre inoccupée pour coucher nos deux invités, je me retire. » Dit-il en une grimace de douleur. Il se releva et partit, laissant son sous-fifre seul avec les deux otages.

Ce dernier prit délicatement Lili dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre qu'avait indiquée son maitre. Il poussa quelques toiles d'araignée en entrant, épousseta le drap d'une main, et déposa Lili sur le lit de droite, avant de changer rapidement l'ampoule au plafond qui avait grillé il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

« Cette chambre est vraiment dégueulasse, on devrait vraiment penser à engager une bonne. En plus du nouveau sang frais à bord est toujours le bienvenu… » Murmura-t-il dans un ricanement.

Il sortit sans bruit de la chambre, nettoya ses lunettes, et repartit chercher Aurore. Au moment de passer l'entrée du salon, Isaac aperçu une ombre penchée au dessus de la jeune femme. Se faisant discret, il s'approcha pour identifier le coupable.

« Dietrich ? Le maître est partit i peine dix minutes et voilà que tu transgresses déjà ses ordres… » Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

« Je voulais juste l'observer d'un peu plus près ! Se justifia-t-il.

-L'observer hein ? Pfft… »

Isaac prit Aurore dans ses bras et abandonna Dietrich. Rien ne servait de lui faire la moral, il n'écoutait jamais les ordres de toute manière…

Une fois dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le second lit, aussi sale et vieux que le premier et déposa son paquet, puis sortit vite fait, de peur que la poussière ne tâche encore plus son costume.

…

« Humf… »

Je grimaçai. L'air était lourd, et me donnait mal à la gorge. Je toussai, et ouvris les yeux. Où étais-je ? Tout était noir autour de moi.

Je descendis de mon lit prudemment, mes pieds tâtonnant le sol pour éviter de buter contre quelque chose. Mes mains cherchaient désespérément un interrupteur. Je déglutis quand je sentis une petite bête filer à toute allure entre mes doigts. Courage Aurore ! Tu as déjà vécu bien pire que ça !

Ma peur du noir me reprenait de plus belle, ma respiration s'accéléra, je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma au fond de la pièce, éclairant du même coup un petit visage angélique qui me regardait d'un air victorieux.

« J'ai trouvé l'interrupteur avant toi grande sœur ! » s'amusa Lili.

Je soupirai de soulagement, et la prit dans mes bras, la serrant fort, très fort, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« Inutile de pleurer grande sœur, il ne fait plus noir ! » tentait de me réconforter Lili. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que si je craquais, c'était surtout car je nous savais gardées en otage par des gens dont on ne connaissait aucune motivation, et qui n'avait pas l'air blanc comme neige.

Contre la chaleur réconfortante de ma sœur, je me calmais un peu. Voyons-les cotés positifs ! Nous étions toutes les deux vivantes et en bonne santé ! Pour le moment… Je lâchai ma sœur et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était composée de deux lits miteux, une ampoule à la lumière jaunâtre pendait du plafond, des araignées couraient se réfugier dans l'ombre de tous les cotés, la poussière volait dans tout les sens, et puis surtout il n'y avait aucune fenêtre… Je soupirai en constatant que même le papier peint prenait l'humidité et se décollait par endroit, quand à la moquette, trouée comme du gruyère par les colonies d'insectes qui l'habitaient, elle dégageait une drôle d'odeur.

« Elle est pourrie cette chambre ! S'exclama Lili.

-Je confirme… Au moins on ne peut pas mourir de faim.

-Hein ? Pourquoi, je ne vois pas de frigo…

-Tu savais que les insectes sont d'excellents apports en protéine ? »

Lili mima un vomissement, tout en écrasant une araignée qui se baladait dans ses cheveux.

Tiens ? Mais cette pièce à une seconde porte… je tournai la poignée, et devant moi se révéla une salle de bain.

« Oula ! Le voilà notre frigo ! » Criai-je à ma sœur qui me rejoignit au petit trot.

Elle poussa un cri de dégout quand elle vit ce que j'avais nommé ''frigo''. En fait, des centaines d'araignées bien noires et velues, vivantes ou mortes, grouillaient au fond de la baignoire.

Je scannai le reste de la pièce. Les toilettes n'en menaient pas large, l'eau au fond était bien maronnasse. Il y avait aussi un robinet et un miroir, même si ce dernier était cassé et tellement sale qu'il ne reflétait plus rien…

« Comment trouvez-vous votre chambre mesdemoiselles ? »

Je me retournai. Un homme, que je n'avais jamais vu se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un plateau devant lui. Je le détaillai. Il était grand, sa peau était blanche comme l'ivoire, et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Mais c'était surtout ses cheveux qui me surprenaient, noirs et très longs. Tellement longs qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'aux genoux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demandai-je avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

Il se mit à rire doucement. Mais je connaissais cette voix… Impossible de me rappeler à qui elle appartenait pourtant.

« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Rien d'étonnant, il faut avouer que mon physique à bien changé. Je vais donc me présenter dans les règles de l'art. Je suis Isaac Fernand Von Kämpfer. Sous sa vraie forme physique il faut dire. Voyez-vous je suis un magicien, et quand je suis en déplacement avec mon maître, je me présente comme…

-Bubulle ! S'exclama Lili, le coupant.

-Mr. Butler… » Finit-il en un murmure. Mais déjà mon imprudente petite sœur avait couru jusqu'à lui et l'examinait sous toute les coutures.

« Ils sont chouettes tes cheveux Isaac ! Ca doit être quelque chose de les brosser tous les matins ! »

Ah…. Celle là je vous jure… maugréai-je dans ma tête.

Isaac ébouriffa Lili de sa main gantée, et lui présenta le plateau qui trônait devant lui :

« Votre petit déjeuner mesdemoiselles. »

Lili hurlait de joie, et entama directement le bol de céréales.

« Dite moi Mr. Von Kämpfer, quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je, car mon horloge mentale était complètement perturbée.

- Neuf heures du matin.

Merci. »

Puis à mon tour, j'attaquai le petit déjeunée. J'aurais aimé demander à Isaac pourquoi nous étions des otages, si nous étions encore dans ce gros dirigeable, et surtout pourquoi on avait une chambre aussi pourrie. Mais je ne préférais rien dire devant Lili, de peur de l'inquiéter.

Kämpfer partit, nous laissant seules une fois de plus. Je finissais de siroter mon jus d'orange, tandis que mon cerveau tentait d'émettre un plan convenable pour s'échapper. Mais la disposition du vaisseau m'était inconnu vaisseau, j'ignorais aussi sa taille, et surtout combien il y avait de personne à bord.

Je posai mon verre et revint vers la porte. Elle était toujours fermée. Je plaquais mes deux mains contre elle et poussais doucement. Déjà des craquements se faisaient entendre. Elle était aussi pourrie que le reste de la pièce en fait. Je reculai de quelques pas, prit mon élan, et me jetai épaule la première contre la vieille planche de bois pourrie. Elle céda sans faire d'histoire. Surprise, je passais ma tête à l'extérieur. Le couloir était minuscule, et bien que moins vétuste, il était tout aussi sale que notre chambre. Je me risquai dehors, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'éloigner de là où on nous gardait captive, sous risque de faire des rencontres qui pourraient mal tournées. Puis surtout j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de tombé face à face avec un vampire ou autres créatures malfaisantes.

Lili me rejoint. Je lui expliquais que nous allions rester dans un périmètre de quelques mètres autour de notre chambre. Elle hocha la tête. Quand je lui lâchai le bras, elle couru vers un porte à trois mètres de là, et entra sans même frapper. Mon sang se glaça. Mais elle était vraiment folle et insouciante celle là ?!

Je fus rassurée quand je le vis ressortir avec un balai et un torchon.

« On va pouvoir faire le ménage sœur ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

…

Nous avions passée toute la journée à nettoyer le moindre recoin de la chambre. Mais même propre elle gardait un air vétuste. Je rangeais les derniers balais dans le placard du couloir, et me fit couler un bain. Je dû laisser l'eau sale couler quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne devienne claire et potable. Wouha ! Il y avait de l'eau chaude ! Je me plongeais dedans sans attendre, contente de pouvoir me décrasser. Lili avait trouvé un vieux savon et une bouteille de shampoing à moitié pleine dans un des placards de la salle de bain en rangeant. Bon par contre, il n'y avait aucune serviette. C'est pourquoi je dû rester quelques minutes toute nue au milieu de la salle de bain sans rien faire, comme une débile, pour être sèche le plus possible avant de remettre mes vêtements. Mission accomplie, ils étaient à peine humides ! Mais c'était sans compter sur mon épaisse chevelure qui entreprit de tremper l'arrière de mon tee-shirt. Je me maudis intérieurement, et sortit. Lili prit l'eau de mon bain et fut si rapide que je la soupçonnais de s'être juste laver les mains.

Le soir arrivait, et nous n'avions rien eu à manger depuis le matin. Nos ventres grognaient à l'unisson.

« Grande sœur ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

-Je l'ignore. Ma voix était faible. Oui, j'ignorais ce qu'on faisait là, et ça m'embêtait vraiment.

-Isaac, il est gentil ou méchant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais, j'ai vus sur son bras gauche un brassard rouge. Le symbole dessus était étrange, et c'était écrit : Rosenkreutz Orden.

-L'ordre la croix de rose. Soufflai-je. Mes connaissances de l'allemand étaient bien pauvre, même si je connaissais quelques mots basiques.

-Et… Il y a un livre à la maison qui en parle je crois…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Lili ?

-C'est vrai, dans les affaires que l'on a gardé de Papa, il y a dans une grande boite à chaussure pleins de papier en allemand ! Et des coupures de journaux. Au milieu de tout ça j'ai trouvé un petit carnet. C'était écrit en anglais alors je l'ai lu.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il disait ?

-Il parlait d'une organisation, il y avait aussi des tas de chiffres, des dessins bizarres… Je n'arrivais pas à lire la plupart des mots. Mais ça disait que l'Ordre du Rosenkreutz était une organisation secrète, ou un truc du genre. C'est tout, je suis désolée.

-C'est déjà pas mal. » Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pourquoi mes parents possédaient-ils de tels documents ?

Je m'aperçus soudain que Lili s'était mise à pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ma puce ? » Murmurai-je en la prenant délicatement dans mes bras.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison… Je veux revoir le chien, je veux apprendre à lire mieux… Je veux mon lit… »

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses petites joues potelées. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir. Je la déposais délicatement dans son lit, bordais la couverture, et éteignit la lumière.

Quand à moi, je décidai de tenter une sortie à l'extérieur, non seulement je n'avais rien mangé, mais aussi j'avais des questions à poser et j'attendais des réponses. Après quelques hésitations, je traversais le couloir. J'ignorais l'heure, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Faut dire que les lieux étaient délabrés. Tout en faisant attention à mémoriser mon chemin, je continuai mon expédition. Il fallait que je trouve Isaac, ou au pire Caïn.

Au fur et à mesure de ma lente mais certaine progression, les couloirs devinrent plus lumineux, et plus larges. Au loin je pouvais entendre un violon, et surtout, le ronronnement des moteurs.

Au détour d'un tournant, je tombai nez à nez avec un grande bais vitrée. Je m'approchai. On pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles brillantes, surplomber par les deux lunes. La plus grosse éclairait suffisamment pour que je distingue des nuages juste en bas. C'est dingue, je n'avais jamais volé aussi haut dans le ciel !

J'eu une sueur froide en entendant une porte s'ouvrir derrière mon dos. Je fis volte face et mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu glace de Caïn. Je fus comme électrisée.

« Ma chère Aurore, quelle surprise de te voir ici. »

Il s'approcha, un sourire collé sur son visage.

« C'est une nuit magnifique n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il en contemplant les lunes. Je ne répondis rien, j'ignorais qu'elle attitude adopter. Je décidai de lui poser la question franchement :

« J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi somme nous ici ? »

Le blond me regarda avec un sourire innocent.

« Et si nous discutions de ça autour d'un bon repas ? J'étais fatigué alors j'avais décidé de manger seul ce soir, mais je vais te faire une fleur. Surtout que d'après les bruits qui émanent de ton ventre en ce moment même, tu meurs de faim… »

Je rougis. Trahis par mon propre corps ! Je soupirais intérieurement.

Caïn m'entraîna vers uns porte adjacente, et me fit dans un élan de galanterie entrer en premier. Mes yeux s'émerveillaient devant le décor de ce salon. Le couleur bordeaux primait, au centre il y avait une table où étaient disposés plusieurs plats à l'odeur alléchante. Caïn rajouta un couvert à la table à mon intention et m'invita à m'assoir avant de faire de même. Je détaillais mon assiette. _Je vois… de la porcelaine de limoge… On vit dans le luxe ici !_

Je me servis de salades et de poulet, tout en notant dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudrait que j'en amène à Lili. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'homme assit face à moi. Le blond avait remplit son assiette à ras bord, ne laissant aucun espace libre. Comment fait-il pour rester avec une telle silhouette tout en mangeant autant ?!

Il prit la parole :

« Alors, nous pouvons commencer à discuter de choses plus sérieuses… »

Je finis ma bouchée avant d'introduire une première question :

« Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce que l'on fait là…

-Oh… Caïn reposa sa fourchette, Et bien, pour tout vous dire, vous êtes en observation. »

Je crus que j'allais avaler de travers.

« Quoi ? En observation ?! Mais que … Je ne comprends pas.

-En fait, TU es en observation pour être plus précis, mais comme tu ne nous aurais jamais suivit aussi docilement si on n'avait pas emporté Lili.

-Espèce de…

-Doucement avec le langage Aurore… Me coupa-t-il. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Et donc, je peux savoir pourquoi je suis gardée en ''observation'' ? »

Je vis son regard dévier vers… Mon collier. Ce dernier se mit à chauffer et à briller son mon regard interrogateur. Caïn sourit comme satisfait, et reprit :

« C'est top secret. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop. J'en avais marre d'être comme un oiseau en cage ! J'en avais marre d'eux ! Marre de cette organisation ! Je voulais partir…

« Ca a un rapport avec ce collier ? Et si je l'enlève et que je vous le laisse, je pourrais partir !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! S'éclaffa-t-il. Mais as-tu au moins une seule fois essayé de retirer ce bijou ? »

Mes mains cherchaient le fermoir, longeant la fine chaîne d'argent. Introuvable. Violemment, je tirai dessus, il résistait. J'insistai encore et encore, et fini par me prendre un coup de jus assez violent :

« Aïe ! Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ! » Hurlai-je.

Caïn qui s'amusait de la situation prit tout son temps avant de répondre, prenant un malsain plaisir à me regarder me débattre.

« Inutile de forcer, c'est impossible de le retirer. Quand la pierre choisit son hôte, c'est jusqu'à la mort. »

Je frémis. S'ils étaient intéressés par la pierre, ils allaient me tuer pour la récupérer ? Mon sang se glaça, je lâchai la pierre qui retomba mollement sur ma poitrine. C'était trop…

« Dit donc, t'es si pâle qu'on te croirait morte… Caïn eu un sourire narquois. Pas d'inquiétude ma chère, le collier ne s'active que s'il est porté par son hôte, nous n'allons pas te tuer. » Sa voix se voulait rassurante, mais je tremblais encore. Caïn se leva, s'approcha, et m'invita à me lever. Je sortis de table encore chancelante. Mon état fragile me révoltait, je tremblais comme une feuille alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat… Je me trouvais pathétique.

« Caïn ? Soufflai-je.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que l'ordre du Rosenkreutz ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens une nouvelle fois, et mon cœur rata un battement. Il posa une main sur ma taille, et m'entraîna dans une valse. Une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs. Mes réflexes de danseuses reprenaient le dessus, et j'oubliais ma question, me laissant entraîner par cet étrange personnage. Il dansait tellement bien… Je me laissai porter par la musique, oubliant pour un instant tous mes soucis. La chaleur de mon cavalier se diffusait délicieusement à travers mon corps. J'aurais pu danser des heures durant.

« Je vois que j'ai enfin réussis à te détendre… » Me souffla-t-il au creux du cou.

Je ris doucement. C'est vrai, je n'avais plus peur, je ne craignais plus rien, je ne tremblais plus.

La musique se tue, mais Caïn ne me lâcha pas. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais quand je sentis son souffle se rapprocher de mes lèvres.

« Maître ! Maître ! Il y a une urgence ! »

Dietrich surgit soudain dans la pièce, sans me porter la moindre attention. Je me détachai à contre cœur du blond.

« Un vaisseau de l'empire nous à prit en chasse, et le bouclier principal n'est toujours pas réparé, Isaac souhaite que vous le rejoignez en salle de commandement. » Le subordonné parlait si vite que j'eu du mal à tout comprendre. Caïn se retourna brusquement vers moi :

« Retourne vite à ta chambre, nous avons de la compagnie, et surtout ne sors sous aucun prétexte ! »

Sa voix se fit tranchante comme l'acier. Prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je filais le plus vite possible, j'avais laissé Lili seule trop longtemps, et je m'en voulais.

Enfin, bien que je me fusse trompée deux fois de chemins, j'avais réussis par trouver la chambre. Lili dormait toujours. Je fermais la porte du mieux que je pu malgré la poignée cassée, et me réfugia vers Lili l'enroulant dans des bras protecteurs. Je tremblais de nouveau. Voyons Aurore ce n'ai pas en faisant ta chochotte que tu vas pouvoirs protéger Lili !

Mes oreilles perçurent un vrombissement. Léger au début, il augmenta jusqu'à devenir assourdissant, réveillant du même coup Lili.

« Grande sœur ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?!

-Ce sont les moteurs, on accélère !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes attaqué par un vaisseau ennemi à ce que j'ai compris… »

Les bras de Lili se cramponnèrent à ma taille. La puissance du Zeppelin se ressentait à travers la pièce, qui s'était mit à vibrer. Soudain, une violente explosion secoua toute la bâtisse, nous projetant au sol. Mon collier se mit du même coup à chauffer, et Lili à pleurnicher.

Je décidai de rester au sol avec ma sœur dans les bras, tout en nous recouvrant d'une couverture pour nous protéger des éventuels débris.

Une seconde explosion se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois. Mon collier se mit soudain à m'étrangler sans concession. Suffocante, je me relevai rapidement, Lili toujours dan mes bras, défonçai la porte d'un coup d'épaule et couru vers les entrailles du vaisseau, malgré l'ordre contraire de Caïn.

La pression autour de mon cou diminua, juste avant qu'un souffle puissant me projette à terre. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, il ne restait absolument rien de la chambre. Je déglutis. Ce collier était tellement bizarre… Mais utile !

Je repris ma course, Lili serrée contre moi. Comme j'avais pris des chemins complètement au hasard, nous étions sorties du périmètre ''d'habitation''. Devant nous se dressait un enchevêtrement de plateformes et d'escaliers métalliques. Je dégringolais ces derniers, descendant le plus vite possible. Je finis par me retrouver face à face avec… Un énorme vaisseau. Il était tranquillement garé dans le hangar. Vu sa taille, je pouvais estimer que le Zeppelin était…. ENORME !

Fatiguée d'avoir trop couru, je m'accroupie dans un recoin dans l'obscurité, et attendit.

Le collier ne se manifestait plus, mais on entendait encore des explosions au loin. Lili se détacha de mes bras. Bien que encore secouée, elle n'hésita pas à s'aventurer près du vaisseau, malgré mes directive de rester prudente. Soudain, une bombe explosa l'entré de hangar, endommageant le vaisseau et surtout, révélant un trou béant vers le vide. L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffra dans un tourbillon monstrueux. Je voulus courir porter de l'aide à Lili, qui se faisait entraîner, mais mon collier m'étouffa. Il me serra si fort que j'en fus paralysée. Les cris de Lili résonnèrent à mes oreilles, m'appelant au secours. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider… Je fus gelée sur place quand je la vis tombé du Zeppelin, comme au ralentit, sa petite main tendue vers moi dans un dernier appelle au secours, avant de disparaître dans les méandres de la nuit.

Le monde s'effondra autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien. Ne sentait plus rien. Puis ce fut le noir total.

…

« Rapport des dégâts Isaac. Demanda le chef d'une voix glacée.

- Un réacteur légèrement touché, mais aucune fuite d'hélium. Par contre nous avons plusieurs dommages importants en zone A39, C12 et R34.

-R34 ?

-Oui, le hangar a été gravement touché, nous n'avons pas plus de précision.

-Active les caméras de contrôle de ces régions sur l'ordinateur central.

-A vos ordres Mein Herr. »

Le magicien pianota sur un pavé lumineux devant lui, faisant apparaître sur l'écran principal de contrôle 16 minis écrans où l'on pouvait voir les zones touchées. Certains écrans restaient désespérément gris, signe que les caméras avaient toutes étés détruites.

Caïn fronça les sourcils quand il vit le trou béant dans le hangar. Le Ghost, un de ses vaisseaux de combat les plus rapide avait été gravement abîmé, et il pesta contre l'empire.

« Maître, je pense que le quartier où était les otages a été détruit par l'explosion, les caméras n'émettent aucun signal… » Constata Isaac tout en fumant un cigarillo.

Le blond vérifia par lui-même sur l'écran de contrôle. Il garda son calme, même si sa voix laissait transparaître une pointe de fureur :

« Allez immédiatement vérifier la zone, et trouvez moi les deux filles ! »

Isaac et Helga furent envoyés fouiller le hangar, tandis que Dietrich et Balthasar s'occupaient des anciens quartiers.

« Tout ça pour deux pauvres filles…. » Pesta Helga, tandis quelle arrivait devant le hangar.

Isaac tapa rapidement un code sur le verrou magnétique, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un hangar sens dessus-dessous et balayé par l'air glacé de la nuit. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Surveille ton langage Helga, Mein Herr tiens beaucoup à ces filles. Particulièrement l'aîné, si jamais tu en blesses une seule il ne te fera pas de cadeau.

-Pfft, De toute manière… Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que ?! »

Isaac s'était jeté sur Helga, la projetant au sol, évitant de justesse une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un ballon de foot.

« Mais d'où ca vient ? » S'écria-t-elle, dégainant son ''Winter Maiden'', une lance lui permettant le contrôle de la glace et du froid.

« Là-bas, Souffla ce dernier, c'est … Mais c'est Aurore ? »

Une nouvelle boule de feu surgit, les forçant à s'abriter derrière une plaque métallique. Helga prit les devant, avec une attaque de front sur le monstre qui était devant eux. Aurore n'était plus la même. Ces yeux étaient d'un jaune brillant, ces ongles étaient devenus de véritables griffes, et autour d'elle tournoyaient deux boules de feux décrivant des cercles.

Helga, qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, pointa sa lance face au visage d'Aurore, et tira. Une énorme stalactite fonça sur le monstre, mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, les deux boules de feux foncèrent dessus, la faisant éclater en mille morceaux.

Isaac, profitant de cette distraction surgit derrière elle, lui envoyant un direct du droit dans le dos. Elle hurla de douleur, et se retourna pour défier l'intrus. La reine de glace en profita pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'Aurore, et saisit ses bras avant qu'elle ne pu envoyer une nouvelle attaque. La fille grogna. Isaac la ceintura et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle pleurait. C'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait vu aucune trace de Lili, et qu'il ne sentait pas son odeur. Il comprit.

Aurore, plus énervée que jamais, explosa littéralement de fureur, créant une vague d'air brulante chargée de centaine de petit débris de braise. Les deux membres prirent l'attaque de pleins fouet et se retrouvèrent avec des centaines de fines coupures et brulures de toute part, mais ignorèrent la douleur. Aurore dégagea un de ses bras, et griffa violement la joue d'Isaac qui retint un gémissement de douleur. La sorcière donna un puissant coup dans le ventre d'Aurore, puis lui écrasa la jambe à l'aide de sa lance, un craque sonore ce fit entendre. En guise de riposte, le monstre saisit violemment le bras de la sorcière de glace avec ses crocs et les enfonça profondément, allant jusqu'à râpé contre l'os, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Isaac qui s'était reprit planta une seringue dans le bras d'Aurore. Le produit agit immédiatement, et elle perdit connaissance.

...

Encore désolé pour les fautes, et merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
